


Exam stress Double drabble

by bells_n_roses



Series: Twilight experiments [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Burnout - Freeform, Comfort, Double Drabble, Exam Stress, F/F, Fluff, exam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bells_n_roses/pseuds/bells_n_roses
Summary: Bella studies for an exam while Rose convinces her to take a break.Slightly over 200 hundred words, but oh well.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Series: Twilight experiments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956058
Kudos: 49





	Exam stress Double drabble

"Ugh, I'm so tired."

Rosalie looked up from her magazine to see Bella slumped over her desk. "I'm not surprised," she said, "given that you've been cramming for the last six hours."

"I wouldn't exactly call it cramming---"

"What else would you call obsessively trying to shove information into your brain the day before a test?"

"Sensibleness? A desire to do well?"

Rosalie smiled fondly at her girlfriend. "Bella, darling, you'll be fine. Why don't you take a break? Come over here and relax for a while." She gestured to her spot on the windowsill. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable place in the room, but with Rosalie sat there it might as well have been a throne.

"I've got too much to do," Bella said sadly, "I'm really worried about my grade, y'know? I feel like I've been slacking the past few weeks."

Rosalie arched a perfect eyebrow. "Because we've been dating?"

"Well..." Bella's cheeks went red.

"Sweetheart, you've been working hard all week. If you're not careful you'll burn out."

"This test is really important---"

Rosalie stood up and pulled Bella into her arms. "I'm worried about you, Bella."

"I know, Rose."

Outside, darkness pressed against the window and cast shadows across the room.

"Take care of yourself, please," said Rosalie, "you're too important."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. Two posts in one day, and three in the same week! Wow, I'm on a roll. Anyway, I wrote this purely because it made me happy, so maybe it'll be nice to read for the rest of you. I'm also trying to write every major type of fic, so consider this my first attempt at a Double Drabble.  
> Have a nice day, and keep safe :)


End file.
